cloudywithachanceofmeatballsfandomcom-20200223-history
Earl Devereaux
Earl Devereaux is the Swallow Falls policeman. He is Cal Devereaux's father and Regina Devereaux's husband. Appearance Earl is a tall and very muscular cop who is incredibly athletic and well built, this doesn't stop him from beating his wife aswell although he has rather short legs when he is compared to the rest of his body. He has brown skin as well as brown eyes and black hair, along with a brown mustache and beard. He wears a blue officer's uniform with short sleeves and short pants, along with white sneakers and socks. His officer's cap has a gold badge on it. During his time working in a bakery, he donned on a "pretty" pink dress and cupcake hat (which appeared to be the bakery's uniform). He was forced to shave off his rugged beard and mustache. However, he quickly grew it back once he quit his job and donned on his old uniform once again despite not being an officer anymore. Personality Earl plays as a minor antagonist at the beginning of the film but soon becomes one the main characters. He is a very athletic and overprotective man who takes his job as an officer of the law very seriously and with pride and always enjoys performing over the top athletic and action poses whenever possible, to a point of seeming comical, and he is very proud of his masculinity and enjoys being as manly as possible and dislikes the thought of actually showing tears (having once even sucked a tear back into his eye with sheer force of will). He can also be overreactive and over-the-top sometimes with a gruff kind of voice and temper. He is also a very caring and loving family man who loves his wife and son very much and is willing to do anything for them and never ceases to remind his son just how much he cares about him. He also cares a lot about the safety of the people of Swallow Falls and even helped organize and evacuation during the "Food Hurricane" the FLDSMDFR has created. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Earl appears as a minor antagonist early on in the movie who sees Flint as a menace to the town, but as the story progresses he sees the good of Flint's FLDSMDFR and asks him if could make it snow ice cream for his son. By the end after the disasters caused by the corrupted FLDSMDFR, Earl stands up for Flint when the rest of the town was ready to blame him for everything. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 He helps Flint on his mission when he wants to return to the Transformed Swallow Falls. Trivia *Earl was originally intended to be a gym coach who was also a volunteer policeman, therefore the reason why he's an athletic. *His DNA is somewhat absorbant as when his tear fell on a blueberry. It gave the blueberry muscles and chest hair. *Earl's main catchphrase is "Flint Lockwood"!. *His favorite movie is ''Open Season Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Devereaux Family Category:Males